Icarus Tohma
Summary Icarus Tohma is a character from the Saint Seiya Franchise, first introduced during the Heaven Chapter - Overture movie, although later brought over to Saint Seiya Next Dimension as well. He is the disappeared younger brother of Eagle / Aquila Marin, and the youngest of the Angels of Olympus. As a child, Tohma grew in the streets with nothing but his sister, and despited not only those who made their life a living hell, but also his condition as a human. He loathed the nature of humanity, weak, mortal and incapable of escaping their destiny, and longed to become a being higher than what he was - a God. If that were to become possible, he would forever guide and protect his sister from above, so that she would never suffer again. Tohma's will was such that he caught attention of the Goddess Artemis, who took him to the Celestial Realm to be trained as an angel, the Chosen of the Gods. While disrespected and loathed by all the other Gods and angels, the Moon Goddess saw something in the boy, and raised him to become one of the angels closest to Godhood, all of his "inferior and impure" human emotions being cast away in the process, all except for the memory of she who was once his sister. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Icarus Tohma, The Fallen Angel (Next Dimension only) Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 - 17 (As old as Seiya) Classification: Human, Ascended Human, Olympian Angel Powers and Abilities: 7th and 8th Sense User, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Atomic Destruction and Restoration, Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Can travel between the Heavens and the Earth, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Far stronger than the angels who easily beat 8th Sense wielding Bronze Saints) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic Durability: Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: Icarus / Sleeping Angel Glory, the Bell Pendant he had as a child Intelligence: High. He is a battle genius and possesses high Spiritual Connection Weaknesses: Unable to achieve his true Cosmos due to sealing away his will and emotions Feats: *Is the most powerful of the three Olympian Angels seem in Heaven Chapter: Overture. To put this into perspective, Theseus and Odysseus, the other two angels, both effortlessly curb-stomped two Eight Sense Wielding Saints each. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Highest Altitude: With this attack, Tohma focuses a great quantity of Cosmos at the palm of his hands, causing it to appear in the form of a sphere of purple energy from which countless lightnings are released, indicating the immense power held within it. Then, the Icarus Angel dashes towards the opponent at speeds far higher than before, pressing the sphere of cosmos against his chest, leaving him incapable of moving and in great pain. Then, as the attack's energy continues to rise, the sphere becoming larger and more unstable by the second until it finally explodes, releasing all of it's destructive power directly at Tohma's enemy. Gallery File:IcarusTohma.jpg|Tohma in Next Dimension File:TohmaChains.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Demigods Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Cosmo Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 3